Tying The Knot
by FlamingToads
Summary: Korra and Asami are finally tying the knot! Surrounded by loved ones with laughs, dancing, and horrible singing, it will certainly be a day to remember. (Written for Korrasami Wedding Day)


**Summary: Korra and Asami are finally tying the knot! Surrounded by loved ones with laughs, dancing, and horrible singing, it will certainly be a day to remember. (Written for Korrasami Wedding Day)**

**A/N: This started off as a Tonraq headcanon and then it turned into so much more after hearing about the Korrasami Wedding Day. Haha!**

**Tying The Knot**

It really was a beautiful wedding. The Southern Lights lit up the night sky as everyone gathered in the cold tundra for Korra and Asami's wedding. Their friends and family watched as Korra and Asami held hands as vows were being exchanged, Katara being the one to wed them. Naga stood where perhaps a bridesmaid would, sitting up straight as her tail wagged back and forth.

Most of everyone that they had come to know and love came to see the two women wed. Their friends Bolin and Mako, who brought a large part of their family, had come. Tenzin and his family of course were there as well as Bumi. Su and Baatar had brought all but one of their children and to everyone's surprise even Toph had shown up.

Sitting in the front were Korra's parents, Senna and Tonraq. Tonraq was trying his best not to cry as he took his wife's hand. Senna leaned into him.

"Darling, are you crying?" Senna asked her husband.

"Damn right, I am," he answered, wiping a tear from his eye not looking away from his daughter on her special day.

The Beifong family sat together. Lin sat between her sister and her mother and Su's children, plus Bolin, sat right behind them.

"It would be more interesting if one of them ditched the wedding." Toph said hearing the soft giggles of her grandkids, sitting close enough to hear her comment.

"Mom," warned Lin. Toph crossed her arms, leaning back in her seat.

"I'm just saying…" Toph said with a half-smirk.

"They really do make a lovely couple," said Bolin as he hugged Opal tightly.

Rohan leaned back against his mother. He wasn't as enthusiastic of the wedding since he was only a toddler. He much rather be playing. Jinora and Ikki both watched in awe at Korra and Asami. Meelo smiled even though he did have a crush on Asami.

Bumi sat between his brother and sister. His sniffling was far from quiet. Tenzin noticed as his brother sobbed and handed him a handkerchief.

"I'm not crying… I'm not," Bumi said to himself before noisily blowing his nose with his handkerchief and handing it to Bum-Ju, his spirit friend. Kya who sat on the other side of him, rolled her eyes but patted his shoulder in efforts to comfort him.

"Such a beautiful wedding," said Yin. The elderly woman held on to both Mako's and Wu's arms, pulling the two of them closer to her.

"Asami Sato… Marrying the Avatar," said Varrick. He leaned slightly towards his wife Zhu Li. "It's about time! However I think our tundra themed wedding was a bit more cinematic even though it wasn't the real thing. The Southern Lights is a great effect though, I should've thought of that!" Zhu Li covered his mouth, making him instantly shut up.

"Do you, Avatar Korra, take Asami Sato as your beloved wife, do your promise to love her and to cherish her and support her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Korra said as she eagerly looked from Katara to Asami. It took everything she had not to jump with excitement. Asami couldn't help but smile brightly as she looked at Korra who wore her famous crooked grin.

"And do you, Asami, take Korra to be your beloved wife, do you promise to cherish her, to love her and be patient with her," Katara lowered her voice so only the two of them could here, "even though she can be a bit bigheaded?" Korra glanced over to Katara, pressing her lips together in a fine line making Asami giggle softly.

"I do."

"You may now kiss," finished Katara, stepping back as she wiped away one of her own tears. Korra moved forward cupping Asami's cheeks and bringing her in for a kiss Asami returning the kiss as she pulled her new wife closer. Their family and friends applauded the happy couple, Unalaq instantly standing up as the rest followed. Naga jumped up wagging her tail and howling in celebration as Asami and Korra finally tied the knot.

**xOxOxOxOxOx**

"I'd like to make a toast," Tonraq said as he lowered his glass and looked to Korra and Asami. "To Korra I'd like to say I've never been more proud of you. You've done so much. You fought depression, you pulled through when some people didn't' believe you could, even when you yourself, didn't believe you could. You've grown up to be so wise and you have found a beautiful girl to spend your life with." Tonraq cleared his throat, fighting back the tears. "And to Asami, I would like to say that your mother and father would be so proud of you. Of all the work you've done, of how brilliant you are and how even when things get tough you keep going. I couldn't be more honored to call you my daughter-in-law, my family."

He took a moment, swallowing hard as he wiped one of his eyes. Senna squeezed his arm for reassurance and he smiled at her before returning his gaze to Korra and Asami. Korra was smiling as she wiped a tear from her cheek. Asami's eyes were watering but she smiled, holding Korra's hand tightly.

"I hope the two of you live a wonderful life together, that you make each other happy every day. I love you both and I couldn't be happier for the both of you," he raised his glass, other's following suit and then a drink and applause for his kind words.

"Now that that's done, let's get this party started!" shouted Toph. A lot of the guests started to laugh and Katara elbowed Toph but the elderly earthbender didn't care.

**xOxOxOxOxOx**

"I could be in the swamp right now but no, I'm here in the freezing tundra!" Toph complained.

"What's with you? You seem more irritable than usual," said Lin.

"Do you see what are on my feet, Lin?! I see with my feet yet I have these stupid shoes that are ten layers of cloth between my feet and the ground!"

"Quit whining, Toph. I swear you get testier as you get older," retorted Katara.

"And you get more controlling. Always has to be your way doesn't it, Sugar Queen?"

"Oh forgive me for caring enough about you to make sure your feet are protected."

"When this whole thing is over I'm going back to the swamp and you can kiss my boney ass!"

"Real mature, Toph," Katara mumbled.

"Real mature, Toph," repeated Toph in a childish tone.

Meelo ran up to the newlyweds. He tried his best to give Korra a glare but he didn't do so well since he loved Korra like a big sister.

"Looks like you took Asami away from me."

"I did, did I?"

"It's not all bad, I suppose. But just know that if you mess up, I'll be waiting. Mom says I look more and more handsome as I grow up so I'd be worried if I were you," he said pointing his finger at Korra.

"Well your mom is right," said Asami sweetly. "You'll be quite the ladies man." Before Meelo could respond, his sister Ikki called out his name.

"I gotta go! But you owe me a dance, Asami!" Asami nodded her head as she giggled.

"I'm surprised he's still crushing on me after so many years," she confessed.

"Can't say I blame him," Korra said as she wrapped her arms around her lover's waist and kissing her on the cheek.

Eska and Desna made their way to a table near the buffet so they could judge some of the other guests. They looked over the crowd, Desna already commenting about Wu who was trying to get Mako to dance with him. They snickered to their selves.

Eska looked over the crowd, looking for someone or something that amused her. But suddenly she looked back at the young man wearing earth kingdom fashion.. Eska stood up grabbing her brother's arm as she headed in his direction. She sat down next to him but he was completely oblivious to her.

"You look unamused," said Eska as she observed his features. Huan didn't look away from his food which he had started to sculpt.

"Celebrating and big crowds aren't really my thing. I prefer smaller groups or no one at all."

"I like what you're working on. It reminds me of pain and happiness." Huan looked up from his art work, his eyes lighting up as he looked at Eska.

"What's your name?"

"Eska," she said almost instantly. She looked over to her brother. "This is Desna, my brother. He likes to sleep in the bathtub."

"How come I didn't see you before?"

"Desna and I like to sit in the back so we can judge people."

"If you want people to judge all you have to do is find my two metal-head brothers." He pointed in their direction, Wei had Wing in a choke hold and Wing was trying to punch him in a gut. "It's like watching a dog chase its tail." Eska let out a laugh similar to the sound of a penquin. Her laugh completely took Huan by surprise as he turned to look back at her.

"You have the most beautiful laugh," he said as he looked at her in awe.

**xOxOxOxOxOx**

"Such a shame… I really thought I had a chance with one of them," said Wu. Grandma patted his hand.

"It's alright, sweetie. You have Mako." Mako's face flushed instantly as he glared at his grandmother.

"Grandma, please… Don't say those sort of things."

"Just like your grandfather. In a relationship but doesn't want to admit it."

"We're not in a relationship!"

Baatar passed by the of three of them, making his way to Lin. He smiled standing beside her.

"Do you know where Su is?" Baatar asked Lin.

"She went to separate Wei and Wing," she said with a smirk. "They started to fight and she had to put an end to it."

"I should probably get something to eat then. If I don't hurry she'll ask me to dance and Spirit's know how much she loves to dance."

"The foods delicious. Much better than what was served at Varrick's wedding," Lin stated dryly.

"I HEARD THAT!" Varrick shouted over his wife's shoulder as they danced. Lin rolled her eyes not at all caring whether he heard her or not.

"Well that's because I was the one cooking," chimed Katara.

"You cooked everything yourself?" asked Baatar.

"Of course not. Senna and Kya helped me in the kitchen."

"Kya helped you? All of a sudden I'm starting to feel sick," Bumi said as he reached for his stomach.

"Oh, ha ha!" she said pinching his arm. Katara shook her head at her children, catching Korra at the corner of her eye.

"I'll be right back," she said before scurrying off to talk to the newlyweds. "Korra, dear," she said, the both of them turning to see her. Katara smiled at the two before hugging them.

"What was that for?" asked Korra.

"I'm just so happy for the both of you. You really do make a beautiful couple."Asami smiled giving the elderly woman another hug.

"Thank you," Asami said sweetly.

"You know that when Korra came here to heal, she talked about you constantly!" Korra blushed lightly.

"She did?"

"Every time she said your name she'd light up," said Katara. "And I remember when she was making your necklace. She came to me asking me how it was looking. She put many hours into making it." Asami smiled as she took Korra's hand, smiling sweetly at her. Her fingers brushed against the brothel necklace. Korra had carved a design, similar to the marking Raava had, marked into sparkling gem they had collected during their time in the Spirit World. Asami had remarked how she loved how they looked so they collected a few to take back home. When the idea came to Korra when she was making the necklace, she was happy she took more than one otherwise she might've caught on to what she was doing.

"Now before I let you both go I just wanted to give you both a little advice." The two girls looked at each other."Asami, Korra is hot headed so you know that you can't take everything she says to heart if she's upset. You need to be a bit patient with her and if she needs to cool down, maybe take a walk, let her. And Korra, you have someone that loves you even though you can be quite the handful. Asami is your wife and if something is troubling you don't pull away from her. Talk to her; tell her what you're feeling. You're married now and any problems that comes your way then you should face it together. Do you understand?"

"Yes," said Korra as Asami nodded her head.

"And just because she's the Avatar, doesn't mean she's always right and it certainly doesn't mean you can't kick her butt." Katara said with a wink.

"I'll keep that in mind," giggled Asami.

"Grandma! Grandma!" Ikki shouted as both she and Jinora ran towards her. "Grandma, Aunt Kya used her bending to freeze Bumi's lips shut and dad told us to come get you." Katara rolled her eyes looking back at Korra and Asami.

"Excuse me while I go knock some sense into my children's heads." Ikki and Jinora took each of her hands as they went to rescue Bumi from Kya.

Katara followed them, the kids letting go of her hands as they tried to help Bumi.

"So where's Jr?" asked Tenzin, looking away from his mother and siblings to Lin. Opal lead Toph to the group.

"He's been grounded," said Toph.

"Literally. You should've seen what mom did to him when she got a hold of him," Lin said with wicked smile. Toph's lips also curled into a sinister smile, similar to her older daughter's. To be quite honest he was afraid of what Toph might've done to him.

"You can go now, Opal. I'll bother Lin for a bit and you can go spend some time with your sappy boyfriend."

"Alright," Opal chuckled before hugging her quickly and hurrying off to find Bolin.

**xOxOxOxOxOx**

As the party went on, everyone was doing their own thing. Some of them dancing, others talking amongst themselves. Korra and Asami were one of the couples on the dance floor when everyone stopped, hearing the music cut off. Everyone looked up to see a slightly drunken Wu on stage.

"I'd like to sing a song for the newlyweds," Wu said. He cleared his throat and the band started to play. Korra and Asami tried their best to keep a straight face but Wu's singing was far from decent.

"Ain't that bad," said Toph.

"Oh, you're deaf now too, huh?" joked Katara. Toph's shoulders shook with laughter.

"I'll admit, that was a good one," Toph confessed.

"And I thought_ your_ singing was bad," teased Lin. Kya hit her hard on the shoulder making her laugh. "It was a compliment!" she chuckled.

"Mako, will you please do something to get him off the stage?" asked his cousin Tu. Mako groaned as he walked towards the stage. As soon as he was in view, Wu swooned, forgetting about his song and nonstop started to talk to Mako. The band went back to playing.

Korra spun Asami on the dance floor, smiling as she pulled her back into her arms. "Are you happy we decided to have the wedding here rather than Republic City?" asked Korra.

"Even if it took an entire airship to get everyone here? Yes," laughed Asami.

"Mom and dad really appreciated it. I feel guilty for not visiting more often but now that we're married I'm afraid dad is already talking about us adopting."

"You're kidding!"

"Before the wedding he asked if we were planning on having kids and he told me that we shouldn't wait too long to make them grandparents." Asami couldn't help but laugh as she moved closer to her partner.

"I think I can go a couple years without kids," she said sweetly as the two of them watched Pema chase after her son Rohan. The both of them jumped slightly as Bolin hugged the two of them.

"Just wanted to say that you both look beautiful and I am SO happy for the both of you." Korra and Asami laughed.

"Thanks, Bolin."

"Also I wanted to give you a heads up, there's a snowball fight about to start, girls vs boys and we need more girls. You interested?" Korra looked at Asami with puppy dog eyes.

"We're in," answered Asami.

"Hey Mako!" Tu shouted as both he and Kai walked up to the firebender. "Kai and I are gonna have a snowball fight with Wei and Wing and a few of the others. Wanna join?"

"That actually sounds pretty fun right about now." Mako looked at Wu who had passed out in a drunken haze.

"It's alright Mako, I'll watch over him," said Yin. Mako sighed in relief following Tu and Kai passed the older adults.

Lin jumped slightly feeling arms wrap around her legs. They turned around to see Rohan hiding behind her. She rustled his hair as Pema approached the group.

"Pema, take a break, you've been chasing this kid around all day," Kya said as Rohan stepped to her and hugged his aunt.

"Are you sure?" asked Pema.

"Sure, if he gets out of hand I'll just put a cable around him," Lin smirked. Pema raised a brow, looking at Lin's attire. Lin pulled on her sleeve showing a small device on her wrist.

"Really?" asked Tenzin, not at all amused.

"Never know when you're going to need it," Lin said with a grin.

"Where's mom by the way?" asked Tenzin.

"You won't believe this but mom and Toph are actually talking about mom going to the swamp for a week or so."

"Mom's going to go to the swamp? With Toph?"

"If Katara isn't back within a week, I would advise you to go looking for her. I honestly don't see the two of them lasting a day together without strangling one another," said Lin.

A snowball flew through the sky, hitting Lin in the back of the head. The adults turned to see Su's sons, Wei and Wing looking quite guilty.

"Do you know how long it took me to do her hair?!" shouted Su. Before they could stop their laughing Lin threw a snowball right in Wei's face.

"Who has a snowball fight after a wedding?!" asked Tenzin. A snowball hit him in the chest, his eyes going wide with surprise.

"We do!" said Korra. Seeing the glare from her former mentor, she instantly hid behind Asami.

"Are you using your wife as a shield?" shouted Tenzin.

"You do the same with Pema!" Asami retorted.

"I do not!" argued Tenzin.

"Yes you do," laughed Pema. Tenzin's face went red.

"Come on, dad. Join the snowball fight!" laughed Meelo. Tenzin furrowed his brow.

"Unless you're chicken!" Jinora said before Opal grabbed her and her away before Bolin could hit her with a snowball.

"Girls vs boys!" Wei and Wing said in unison. Wing jumped as a snowball hit his face.

"How's that for an answer," said Su, brushing the snow off her hands. Her eyes went wide seeing a snowball pass her to hit Bumi who acted completely betrayed as he looked up to see Opal.

"I thought we were friends!" he shouted. Kya scooped up a ball of snow to defend her brother, it flying and htting Opal's shoulder.

Asami threw one meaning to hit Kya but she lost her footing when Korra wrapped her arms around her. Instead she hit Lin square in the face. Asami and Korra both froze. Everyone else paused unsure of what she might do. Lin wipped the snow from her face.

"Okay, that's it!" exclaimed Lin as she headed their direcion scooping up a handful of snow and gunning it in Korra and Asami's direction.

"Snowball fight!" Rohan roared.

**xOxOxOxOxOx**

The few that didn't take part in the snowball fight sat near the buffet. Eska, Desna and Huan sat at one table. Zhu Li, Varrick and Baatar were discussing business. Wu was face down on the table, sleeping soundly as Yin hummed to herself as she knit. Toph and Katara sat by the far table discussing the Swamp but changed the topic hearing laughter.

"Are they having a snowball fight?" asked Toph. Katara glanced over seeing them, raising her brow as she noticed that the younger kids had gotten the majority of the older adults to join in, even Tenzin.

"Looks like it," said Katara. The two elderly women laughed. Toph leaned back propping her feet on the table.

"Maybe you should show 'em how it's done," suggested Toph. Katara tilted her heads, pressing her lips together as she took a moment to think about it. "Bury them," said Toph.

Katara laughed before standing up. She moved swiftly, her arms swaying gently pushing the snow around them like a wave of water coming over them and crashing down on top of the group.

"MOM!" they heard Tenzin shouted with an annoyed tone.

"That was awesome!" laughed Meelo.

It wasn't long before the snowball fight ended. The children praised Katara over and over again asking for her to do it again but Varrick announced he had something better.

"And now for the grand finale!" Varrick boomed as he rolled a large machine out on the dance floor. He smiled as his wife pressed a few buttons on the machine. Everyone eagerly watched, wondering what the machine would even do. "Zhu Li, do the thing!" Zhu Li pulled a lever, the machine shook as making a loud hum but then it stalled. It shut down and fell to pieces.

"That was really interesting," sneered Lin, who then received an elbow to the ribs by her sister.

"Well that wasn't supposed to happen…" Varrick said as he looked at the broken down machinery. However he his look of disappointment was quickly replaced by a large grin. "Luckily I carry fireworks with me!"

"You carry around fireworks?" asked Bolin in disbelief.

"Never leave home without them! Isn't that right, Zhu Li?"

"It's true," she said wearing a less than amused smirk.

"I even got sparklers for the kids!" Varrick said excitedly. As he handed them out Zhu Li fixed the machine and it started to make bubbles and crazy colored lights stared to flash and spin lighting up the dance floor.

With everyone's attention drawn to kids and the lights Korra and Asami whispered to one another. The both of them looked around to see if they were out of sight as they hurried off away from the party.

**xOxOxOxOxOx**

Korra stepped to the side, seeing how everyone was still celebrating and having a good time. She smiled, happy that they all came to celebrate her and Asami's marriage.

"Ready?" asked Asami. Korra turned to see that she had changed out of her gown into something more comfortable for travel.

"Ready when you are," she answered.

"So eager for the honeymoon you can't wait for the end of the party, huh?" Bumi said with a large grin. Both Asami and Korra blushed. Bumi took the bags from Asami and Korra, securing them on the back of the saddle that was on Naga. "Don't worry. You're not the first two I've seen ditch a party. You girls go ahead and enjoy your honeymoon."

"Thanks Bumi," Korra gave him a hug and he smiled at the both of them. "Please tell everyone, especially Tenzin, that we left. I have this feeling that if we don't tell someone about us leaving, he might think we've been kidnapped or something." Bumi chuckled, he looked over shoulder to see Tonraq and Senna making their way towards them.

"We've been compromised!" he said as he made a run for it. Asami and Korra both laughed.

"Thought you'd leave without goodbye?" Senna asked as she hugged the both of them.

"Well everyone was having such a good time we didn't want people to notice," said Asami. Tonraq smiled brightly as he hugged both of them as well. He drew back kissing both of their foreheads.

"You be careful."

"You know we will," replied Korra.

"When you get back to Republic City, after your honeymoon, I expect a letter," insisted Senna.

"I'll make sure of it," Asami assured. Senna smiled looking at the two of them tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm so proud to have you in this family," Senna said tearfully not being able to stop herself from giving Asami another hug. Tonraq smiled as he and Korra joined the hug. It lasted for a moment but they broke away. Senna wiped away the tears from her cheek. "Come on, sweetie. Let's get back to the party," she said as she grabbed her husband's hand. Tonraq followed looking over his shoulder.

"Be careful!" he repeated, smiling at two of them. When they were out of sight Asami wiped her eyes as she turned back to Naga, Korra following right behind her kissing her on her cheek before she passed her.

Naga lowered herself; Korra climbed on top of her and turned to Asami. She used her airbending, making Asami fly in the air, falling into Korra's arms. The avatar smiled cockily, Asami laughing in response. Asami snuggled into Korra as she wrapped her arms around her neck. She moved forward, kissing Korra passionately on the lips. Asami drew back gently caressing her wife's face. _Her wife,_ she thought, she liked the way that sounded in her mind.

"Promise me you won't leave me. Whatever comes, whatever you or we go through, promise me you won't run away." Korra took one of Asami's hand in hers. She looked at her hand and the wedding band she wore on her finger before she looked back up at Asami.

"I promise," she said with complete sincerity. "I will go nowhere unless I have you by my side and whenever something happens; we'll get through it together." Asami smiled giving Korra another kiss. Korra wrapped her arms around Asami and Naga took off in a sprint, the newly wedded couple riding off into the night.

**A/N: Thanks to darkelfslair who talked me into participating in the Korrasami Wedding Day and also for helping me come up with a lot of funny stuff. I hope you liked it and that you got a good laugh from it!**


End file.
